


You're Here

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: (Read tags, please. There's some heavy stuff)After five months, Shiro finally gets to see Keith again.





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> //TW FOR SUICIDE. ATTEMPTS AND CUTTING. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF!

The days weren't simple without Keith. 

Shiro tried to go about his normal life, going to work, coming home, and eating something before going back to sleep to restart the cycle, but everything he did was infested with thoughts of Keith, how red and puffy his eyes were, the gashes covering his arms, his pained expression before he vomited and passed out as Shiro struggled to call 911. He hadn't known Keith was doing this bad...he thought he was getting better…

A full four months passed that he couldn't see Keith. They wouldn't even let his boyfriend, the only family he had left, visit him. The days continued dragged on until they eventually turned into another month, and he marked the calendar when it had been officially five months since he heard Keith’s voice, heard him laugh, saw his beautiful eyes glow. 

As a detective, he was supposed to always be alert and ready for anything, so it was uncharacteristic when he jumped in his seat as his phone rang on his desk. He quickly picked it up, expecting it to be a telemarketer or a small update on a case, but the blood drained from his face when he heard what it actually was. “I'll be there right away.” He said as he hung up, and his partner, Matt, raised an eyebrow as he jumped out of his office chair and started grabbing his bag and keys.  
Shiro answered him before he even asked. “Keith's getting out.”  
Those words were all it took to make Matt smile. “Good luck Shirogane.” He said with a smirk.  
“See ya, Holt.” 

As he was driving down to the Mental institution where Keith had been for the past five months, he thought about Keith, he still wore a black hair tie around his right wrist, as Keith would sometimes need an emergency hair tie to pull his hair back into a short ponytail. The last time he had saw Keith was when he had vomited and passed out- Shiro didn't like to think about it. When he finally pulled up to the institution, he went through the main door, and went up to the front desk. 

Everything was too white- the walls were a plastered on white, the floor was polished white tile with a shine so bright it almost gave Shiro a headache. He tapped his fingers on the front desk until a lady with light blue scrubs saw him, and went behind the front desk.  
“Hello sir. What's your reasoning for visiting?” She asked calming with a smile, but it all felt fake to him.  
“I'm here to pick up my boyfriend. Keith Kogane. They said he's ready to be released.”  
The lady's smile widened. “Yes, of course. He's to be on heavy antidepressants when he gets out, to be taken once a day orally. You will keep them from him and give them to him at the given time and in the correct dosage, correct?”  
He nodded.  
“And he will still need to go to therapy. You'll take him, correct?”  
He nodded again.  
“Alright. I'll get Mr. Kogane and you two can go home.”  
The nurse turned and walked away. He couldn't believe that Keith had lived in this place for so long. It would just drive him insane. He hoped the inside of the place wasn't as fake looking as the lobby looked.  
Soon, a familiar face walked out of a door next to the desk, and Shiro didn't even notice it existed at first. His inky black hair was even longer than Shiro remembered, and he had an oversized red sweatshirt on, black jeans and white socks. He wasn't wearing shoes, which didn't even stuck Shiro as weird. Keith looked at him with wide eyes, and Shiro felt like crying. His boyfriend was finally with him.  
Keith dropped the small duffle bag he was carrying and ran into Shiro’s open arms. The nurse that had spoken with Shiro earlier was just behind him, but she didn't try and interrupted the two’s homecoming.  
Shiro hugged Keith close. Keith's soft, warm breathing hit Shiro’s chest as they held one another close.  
“Are you feeling better, babe?” Shiro asked after a while.  
Keith nodded. “I'm feeling better now that you're here.” He started to cry. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just-”  
“Hey, hey, it's okay Keith. I promise you it's okay. I'm just so happy you're doing better. I'm so happy to hold you again…” Shiro said, a few tears leaving his eyes too.  
“Can we go home now?” Keith asked quietly.  
“Yeah, we can go home now.” 

~~~~~~

Two years had passed since Keith had gotten out. Since then, Keith had been much better, even starting to wear short sleeves that exposed his cut scars out in public. Shiro couldn't have been more proud of how far he had come from his rock bottom. Shiro had been with him through his worst, and he was here for his ever-growing best. One day, when they were out looking at the sunset from a small cliff near their apartment, Keith pulled something out of his pocket and stood up. Shiro looked at him curiously. “Keith, are you okay?” Keith didn't answer, and instead he put his hand out for Shiro. Shiro took his hand and started to stand up with his help. Keith got down on one knee, and looked up at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes, and Shiro knew what was happening.  
“Shiro...you're my best friend ever, my boyfriend of five years. You've helped me through my hardest times, and were right there when I was released, welcoming me back to you with open arms. I guess what I'm saying is, I want to wake up every day to your smile. So..” he opened the box and Shiro’s eyes filled with tears as a small gold ring came into his view.  
“Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me?”  
After a dazed nod, Keith started crying tears of joy as he slipped the ring onto Shiro’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Another depressive coping fic? Wow
> 
> Seriously, this is how I resist urges, by writing things like this. I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
